Up to now customers receive application specific LED systems with an aligned, fixed preset LED pitch. Particularly, linear LED structures (‘LED chains’) are available in the market place in a plurality of forms and typically comprise multiple LED lamps which are connected to one another via electrical connections of predetermined length, such as leads, for example using solder contacts. For each customer not being able to find a suitable LED chain a new product has to be designed and adapted, respectively.